


Ты не против?

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тимо и Филипп занимаются любовью после матча друг против друга, а за окном собирается гроза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не против?

**Author's Note:**

> Мой самый первый в жизни фанфик, написанный в ответ на вызов подружки в далеком 2006 году.

После матча Филлип поехал домой один: Тимо сослался на какие-то дела и попросил его не ждать. Время неумолимо текло мимо, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы. Песок времени утекал, а тяжелые сомнения оставались. Было уже так поздно, а Тимо все не появлялся, и Филлип уже начал подозревать, отчего. Теперь, когда они играли за разные клубы, жили в разных городах и порой оказывались на разных половинах поля, в их отношениях наступило охлаждение, и Филлипа все чаще посещало сомнение: не воспринимает ли его любимый то, что было между ними, как досадную оплошность, ошибку молодости. Да, он по-прежнему получал ответы на свои звонки и мейлы, но они носили (или это только казалось ему? - пытался он вновь успокоить себя) какой-то выхолощенный характер, будто Тимо специально сдерживал себя, старался не показать прежней страсти.

К вечеру небо начало темнеть и сейчас стояла влажная духота, а тучи, плотно затянувшие небосвод, низко нависали над городом. Филлип старался занять себя мыслями о грозе: то и дело выходил на балкон, смотрел на небо и качал головой, то закрывал, то открывал окна. Но его подавленность росла, идущая гроза хоть и отвлекала немного, но давила так сильно, что Филлип невольно возвращался мыслями к пропадающему где-то Тимо. Где он? Почему не явился, как он обычно делал это после матча, где они выступали противниками? Почему именно сегодня? Что он, Филлип, сделал не так? Почему?

Сомнениями он довел себя до того, что уже не мог ничего делать. Даже выйти на балкон и смотреть сверху на город было мучительно больно - ведь где-то там внизу был он. И вот Филлип сел на кухне, положил руки на стойку и уткнулся в них лицом, повторяя про себя - совершенно бессознательно, чтобы только ни о чем больше не думать - одну единственную фразу: "Когда же будет гроза?"

За окнами стало темно и тучи тяжело висели над крышами домов, влажность была почти невыносимой - казалось, что воздух стал густым, возникла та шумящая тишина, которая предшествует буре. И в этой тишине открылась и закрылась входная дверь.

Филлип вскочил со своего места и бросился в прихожую. Он знал, кого он там увидит, он знал, что ключ от квартиры был только у него. Он не знал только, что говорить, как себя вести.

Но ему и не пришлось что-то решать - первые слова были за Тимо:  
\- Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, что я делаю... Прости!  
\- Ты пил? - Филлип сам не понял, почему вместо всех ответов, задает этот вопрос.  
\- Да, выпил пива в какой-то забегаловке. Слава Богу, это меня просветило.

В следующий момент Тимо уже обнимал его, целуя и шепча ему в кожу, в волосы, в губы судорожное "Господи, какой же я дурак".  
\- П... пойдем на кухню... тебе, наверное, лучше присесть... - Филлип пытался понять, насколько пьян Тимо, насколько он осознает то, что говорит. И, конечно, пытался понять, что значат эти полные раскаяния слова.  
Тимо, видимо, почувствовал это, потому что слегка ослабил свою хватку и, улыбаясь и глядя в лицо своего друга, сказал:  
\- Ты думаешь, я очень пьян, да? Нет, дело не в этом - пива я выпил только кружку, больше пока нельзя. Просто я сам дурак, сам во всем виноват.  
\- Д... да, - Филлип все еще сомневался. - Но все равно, пойдем на кухню, ты присядешь...  
\- Да, - твердо ответил Тимо и направился в кухню, ведя за собой за руку Филлипа.

В кухне он сел, обнял Филлипа за талию и притянул к себе - близко-близко, так, что тот сначала чуть не упал на него, а потом стал гладить своего мужчину по волосам, прижимая его голову к себе. А Тимо все говорил, и по мере того, как он говорил, Филлип все больше соглашался с ним в том, что он - Тимо - дурак:  
\- Прости. Я сам не знаю, с чего я это все взял, но как только ты уехал в другой город, стал играть за другую команду, я... ох, ну и дурак же я... я отчего-то решил, что теперь все между нами заглохнет. Что теперь ты будешь общаться с другими, тебе нужно будет зарекомендовать себя в команде, и ты будешь стесняться того, что между нами было... И что все это - то, что было, - что все это мне нужно начать забывать, чтобы мне - понимаешь? мне! - не было потом больно. Я не знаю, ты же мне вроде регулярно писал, звонил, а я... ну почему-то я себе вбил в голову, что нужно теперь держать тебя на расстоянии. Господи, какой же я дурак! - Он перевел дух, гладя Филлипа по попе, по спине, и не видя, как облегченно тот улыбается, с какой нежностью гладит и целует его волосы. - А сегодня вообще был какой-то апофеоз. Ты подбежал, стал обниматься, а я смотрю, и мне кажется, что твои ребята из команды этого не одобряют. Не знаю, может, и не казалось, но какая мне-то разница? А я... дурак, ей-богу... я решил, что все, что пора завязывать: наврал тебе про дела, дождался, пока ты уйдешь, и поехал в гостиницу. Но... но потом подумал: как я там буду сейчас без тебя, думать, где мог бы быть, что мог бы делать...

Тут он прижал Филлипа сильнее и почувствовал, насколько тот возбужден. И в этот момент Тимо словно переключили. Он задрал на Филлипе майку и стал целовать его живот, проникая языком в пупок, поднимаясь губами к соскам. Филлип стал податливым в его руках, и теперь Тимо не столько гладил его по спине, сколько поддерживал его, готового упасть. Филлип глубоко дышал, его выдохи то и дело срывались на стон, но Тимо ждал момента, когда в стоне появится тонкий почти что плач, - это значило, что Филлип готов и можно переходить к решительным действиям. И вот когда Филлип почти заплакал, прижимая его голову к своему животу, Тимо поднялся, подхватил своего маленького друга на руки и понес в спальню.

Там он опустил его на кровать и стал целовать, стаскивая с разгоряченного Филлипа футболку. Язык Тимо проникал Филлипу в рот, медленно спускался по его шее, ласкал ложбинку в ее основании. А потом вдруг Тимо на секунду исчез и перед глазами Филлипа мелькнул кусок ткани - его футболка. Пока он освобождал из нее руки, Тимо ловко приподнял сильными руками его бедра и стащил с него шорты вместе с трусиками. Теперь он нависал над ним в полутьме, плотоядно улыбась и гладя его по животу - вверх и вниз, с каждым разом опускаясь все ниже к паху, где напрягся желанием член Филлипа.  
\- Тимо... - выдохнул его маленький друг, - пожалуйста... - и сильнее раздвинул ноги, как бы приглашая его продолжить ласки там.

Тимо не заставил себя уговаривать: он наклонился, нежно взял член Филлипа рукой и провел по головке языком. Тот мгновенно отреагировал: вздохом, перешедшим в тихий стон, выгибаясь, как бы направляя себя в рот Тимо. Но тут Тимо решил его немного подразнить: медленно выпрямился, не торопясь стащил с себя футболку, а потом встал на кровати прямо над ним во весь рост и снял с себя штаны. Филлип все это время повторял "Тимо, пожалуйста", тяжело дыша и всем своим видом предлагая ему себя.  
Наконец Тимо опустился на кровать и вновь взял в рот член Филлипа. Сначала он только ласкал его языком, водя им вверх и вниз, проводя по головке, проникая в дырочку на кончике, и наслаждался реакцией Филлипа, возбужденного настолько, что он едва не плакал и весь подавался навстречу губам Тимо, моля его продолжать быстрее. Но вместо этого Тимо вновь распрямился, дьявольски улыбась, опять заставляя своего маленького друга ждать. Он достал из прикроватного столика (они уже не первый раз встречались в этой квартире) смазку и щедро нанес ее себе на руку, а потом вновь вернулся к жаждущему члену своего друга.  
На этот раз он начал сосать его, помогая себе руками и все ускоряя темп - до тех пор пока теплая тягучая струя не ударила ему в небо, и Филлип не захлебнулся тихим плачем, расслабляясь после пережитого напряжения.

Тимо поднял лицо, слегка подвинулся вверх по телу Филлипа и протянул чистую руку к его лицу.  
\- Тихо, не плачь. Я люблю тебя, Филлип.  
Филлип, накрыл его руку своей, а потом поднес к губам и поцеловал, а Тимо наклонился и вновь стал целовать его живот. Сам он уже был очень возбужден и сдерживал себя, чтобы не кончить до того, как Филлип возбудится вновь и он сможет проникнуть в него. Он освободил свою руку из рук Филлипа, оперся на нее, и прошептал:  
\- Согни ноги и раздвинь пошире, - чему Филлип тут же подчинился.  
Тимо, медленно растягивая его, проник смазанной рукой внутрь - сначала один палец, потом второй. Он искал там эту чувствительную точку, прикосновение к которой могло скорее привести Филлипа в готовность, и, когда, нашел ее, услышал громкий стон, и Филлип, как бы прося продолжения, раздвинул ноги еще шире. Тем временем Тимо еще немного растянул его пальцами, потом вытащил руку, медленно выпрямился, наслаждаясь желанием своего партнера, его молящим, торопящим взглядом, нанес смазку на свой член, и, наклоняясь над ним вновь, положил ноги Филлипа себе на плечи.  
\- Расслабься, пожалуйста, - прошептал он, пристально глядя Филлипу в глаза. Тот в ответ кивнул и еле слышно выдохнул "Да".

И тогда Тимо наконец вошел в него, медленно и аккуратно - он до сих боялся сделать Филлипу больно, до сих пор старался быть максимально нежным, чтобы в случае чего скомпенсировать эту боль. Филлип глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову.  
\- Обхвати меня за шею, - Тимо низко-низко наклонился над ним, стараясь войти как можно глубже.  
Филлип сделал, как он просил, глядя ему в глаза и стараясь не напрягаться, и тогда Тимо начал двигаться внутри него - вперед-назад, вперед-назад, все быстрее и быстрее.

Они стали единым целым. Филлип открывал и закрывал глаза, голова его кружилась. Тимо тоже уже не помнил себя от возбуждения, весь сконцентрировавшись на быстрых сильных толчках. Их пот смешался, оба старались сблизиться еще больше - настолько, насколько это было возможно, пока яркая вспышка не разрядила их напряжение.

Они кончили одновременно а потом лежали рядом - Филлип на спине, а Тимо у него на груди. Филлип глубоко дышал, в голове не было ни единой мысли и только за окном временами гремел гром и торопливо шептал что-то дождь, начало которого они пропустили. А Тимо гладил его по животу и думал, как хорошо вновь быть рядом после матча, где они выступали противниками...


End file.
